Another Life
by Ninjago-Fan-Girl
Summary: What if Sensai Wu wasn't Lloyd's only relative apart from Lord Garmadon? How would the ninja and dark lord react to a boy raised by the greatest Anthropologist in the world? Warning Murder, description of body's and sexual refrences you have been warned, if you want to complane Bones is a CRIME drama, there is murder as part of the story!


Garmadon looked down at his son in his arms, the one year old sound asleep in his father's grip unaware of what was happening. It'd gotten more and more dangerous for Lloyd in the underworld since his mother had died and Garmadon didn't want his son to have to suffer the way he had. He'd never had a choice since he was bitten but Lloyd still had a chance. He gently set the boy down a letter tucked in his blankets and rang the doorbell before vanishing back to where he belonged. He'd never met his beloved's family but hoped her relatives would take in his son.

A light flicked on and the door opened the confused home owner looking down at the small boy, carefully they picked the child up taking the letter from the blankets and bringing both into the house.

That would be the last Garmadon saw of his son till Lloyd was in his late teens and destiny caused their paths to cross again.

-ten years later-

Lloyd looked up at his guardian's friend who was plainly panicking.

"I'm sure she'll find us." He said trying to reassure her as she hurried them to the arrivals board, he watched a little amused as her eye twitched.

"Annnnnd the arrival boards not working." She sighed before stopping over to the help desk dragging the eleven year old with her. "Excuse me theirs a technical fault? The arrivals board? I need to know about the flight from Guatemala?" the man ignored her typing away on his computer; she sighed letting go of Lloyds hand. "Cover your eye's sweetie." The boy shrugged.

"I've seen worse." She rolled her eyes before grabbing her shirt and flinging it open showing the corset she was wearing. The man's head snapped up focused on the good looking woman part naked in front of him. Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Makes me ashamed to be part of the same gender." He muttered the woman half grinned,

"Ya hi, the arrivals from Guatemala?" she reminded neither her nor Lloyd aware of the woman walking up behind them shaking her head bemused.

"Please tell me you tried excuse me first?" she asked Lloyd recognizing her voice smiled and tackle hugged her.

"Aunty Bones!" She chuckled kneeling down and hugging him.

"Have you been good for Angela?" she asked, Lloyd nodded smiling and Angela nodded as well ruffling his white blonde hair.

"He's been good as gold Temperance, you know he always is." Temperance Brennan smiled back at her good friend and stood up Lloyd taking her hand.

"Come on time to go back to the Jeffersonian." The three made their way out the airport, Lloyd frowned and glanced behind them seeing a large black man in a suit following them while trying not to look like he was. Slightly scared he drew close to his guardian. Brennan squeezed his hand pretending not to notice the man. He came up to them and put a hand on Brennan's shoulder. She reacted letting go of Lloyd's hand grabbing his arm and flipping the man she glared at him standing over him as Angela held Lloyd and airport security converged though they looked unsure of just who they should be aiming at.

"Arrest him!" Angela pointed at the downed man who half picked his self up and brought out a badge.

"Home Land Security I need to check your bag." Brennan sighed looking disbelieving.

"Is that what this is about?" she sighed taking her holdall off and passing it to the man, Lloyd stretched up trying to sneak a peek, the man sighed and opened the bag freezing when he saw a skull still with dried skin attached.

"Boo!" Lloyd jumped up startling the man into almost dropping the bag and giggled. "It's just a skull." The man glared down at the fearless eleven year old.

0o0

Brennan glared at the man the skull sat on the table in front of her.

"Illegally transporting human remains?" he half stated half asked.

"I have a pass from the F.B.I-"

"I'd be more inclined to believe you if your pass let you do more then go the cafeteria." Brennan sighed prepared to spend a long time explaining her self over and over again. When the door opened revealing a man Brennan would rather have not seen again.

"Agent Seeley Booth, I'll take her and the skull." Brennan glared at him.

"You set me up!" she accused, Booth winced a little.

"Come on grab your skull and let's go Lloyd's waiting in the car." Brennan huffed but carefully took the skull back and put it in her bag. Just as she was going the man who'd grabbed her sheepishly said.

"I love your book by the way!"

0o0

Lloyd looked from one tense silent adult to the other trying to gaude how both where feeling.

"She still hates you, you know?" Booth sighed.

"I already knew that Mini Bones." Brennan glared at him.

"Don't call him or me Bones, it's demining." Booth blinked and shook his head exasperated.

"One, it's a nickname, you do the bones thing, you're the bones lady, you are Bones. And second you let him call you Auntie Bones!" he said pointing back at Lloyd, the boy huffed.

"I have a name!" he protested the two adults ignoring him for the moment.

"Lloyd is a child." She ignored the indigent protest that said child was smarter then the average adult. "And….You know what stop the car." Booth looked confused.

"Wait what?"

"Stop the car or I scream kidnap out the window."Brennan said completely serious, Booth sighed and reluctantly pulling over.

"Bones, Bones!" before he could begin trying to talk to the head strong scientist she'd unbuckled and got out the car. Lloyd sat in the back watching his guardian stomp off. Booth looked back him "Well?" Lloyd shrugged.

"Either drop me at the flat or Jeffersonian, I don't care which." He said leaning back, Booth sighed getting out.

"Stay here, and don't hot wire my car again!" Lloyd pouted folding his arms and shouted after him.

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't left me in the car for two hours!" Booth winced and chased after the way word scientist. Lloyd sighed settling in his seat waiting till the two returned, after a few minutes they did Brennan settling into the front seat. "Auntie Bones?" she looked around and offered a smile.

"A body's been discovered." Lloyd grinned bouncing a little in his seat.

"We're going to a crime scene!" Booth looked around.

"What no! Your going the Jeffersonian a crime scene's no place for a kid." Brennan glared at him.

"If Lloyd doesn't go I don't help you." Booth stared at her before banging his head on the wheel.

"Fine, fine he goes." Lloyd couldn't help but cheer and Brennan chuckled at his enthusiasm.

0o0

Brennan sighed looking down at the body, Lloyd clad in a navy full body protection suit like her stared at it as well.

"Different then seeing them in the lab." He remarked eye's trained on the near completely crushed skull.

"You want to go back to the car?" He shook his head kneeling down and with a gloved hand moving a little of the tarp to get a better look at the lower half of the skeleton.

"So what we got Bones?" Brennan rolled her eyes and looked to her nephew.

"Lloyd?" He nodded.

"Female, late teens early twenty's. Cause of death so far looks like extensive blunt force trauma to the skull." Brennan nodded though she frowned hearing one of the F.B.I lab techs mutter that he could have worked out the last bit his self. Booth looked impressed.

"You can tell that just by glancing at her?" Lloyd and Brennan nodded.

"the wide hips show the gender, the partial fusing of the spine the age." Lloyd said getting up.

"She played tennis as well." Brennan remarked, Lloyd looked down and took a careful look at the elbow.

"Yep tennis elbow." He chirped, Brennan smiled ruffling his hair though Lloyd felt a little down for not spotting it his self. Booth sighed.

"Great, can we get a race?" surprised Brennan shook her head.

"I'd need to reconstruct the skull back at the Jeffersonian, your F.B.I guys can have the tarp and chicken wire, We'll take the body and anything organic on the tarp." Booth sighed rubbing his temples.

"Well you heard the lady!" the Tech's grumbled but did as Brennan said, she sighed taking Lloyds hand and leaving.

"Where you going?" Booth asked confused.

"Until the bones get to the Jeffersonian I'm not needed, and I'd like to at lest see my flat sometime today." She retorted Lloyd chuckled and waved.

"See ya later Booth!"

0o0

Brennan sighed letting herself and nephew in, Lloyd immediately heading to his room, She smiled seeing him vanish into it probably saying hello to his snake Pythor, while the eleven year old wasn't that good with coming up with names she found it cute when he and the python played or curled up Pythor leaching heat and Lloyd reading a book.

She paused by his door hearing him chatter to his best friend and the soft hissing of the snake as he greeted his master. She softly entered her room and flopped on her bed the soft linin welcome after the long flight and the scratchy bedding offered in Guatemala. She sat up when she heard someone banging about in the front room, grabbing her bat she looked in to the hallway half hoping it was Lloyd. But he was looking out of his room cautious his python friend around his shoulders.

She signed at him to stay there and hearing the robber just to her right swung the bat hard, the wood shattering the TV he was carrying and knocking him to the floor.

"Temperance it's me!" the man shouted scuttling back, Brennan blinked and put the bat down.

"Peter?" she shook her head and helped him up. "What are you doing here?" she asked also wondering how he got in. he pointed at the now ruined set.

"I was just getting my tv." Brennan sighed.

"You've had two months to get it, why now?" Peter flushed not noticing Lloyd in the hallway.

"Well we never worked out emotionally but you have to admit on a sexual level-"

"He came for a booty call!" Lloyd chirped cutting in, Peter stuttered but didn't contradict the child, Brennan sighed.

"Out."

"….Should we split the price of the TV?"

"Out!" Brennan repeated more forceful Peter relented leaving, Brennan focused on her Nephew. "And just how do you know what a booty call is?" Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"You left me in Angela's care for two months, Like I wouldn't learn what it is." He retorted stroking Pythors head and heading back into his room, Brennan sighed resolving to have a nap before she was called in.

0o0

"I brought you a half decomposed fish!" Hodgens looked up from his desk and grinned taking said fish from the eleven year old.

"And it's not even my birthday." Lloyd sat down next to him as he carefully removed what was left of the fishes stomach.

"Where's the fish from?" Lloyd asked as he cut it open to see what it ate before it died.

"Fresh water fish that's native to the lake." Hodgens said simply scraping out the contents to check under the microscope. "Anything else for me?" Lloyd nodded.

"You have a tarp full of gunk and particulates waiting, some cellulose the victim was holding and a few frog bones." He listed, Hodgens looked up and back at his microscope.

"Where's doctor Brennan?"

"She's working on reconstructing the skull so Angela can give the victim a face." Hodgens hummed.

"Zack?"

"He's cleaning the bone, I swear he's cooing to the beetles." Hodgens chuckled.

"The kid loves his flesh eating beetles, and I'm on babysitting duty aren't I?" Lloyd huffed.

"I'm eleven not a baby!" Hodgens sighed.

"AKA yes." He hummed zooming in on the parasites he could see, Lloyd pouted put out at being referred to as a baby, after a while he got bored of watching Hodgens just poking stuff around, while he respected he did some of the best lab work in the lab. it could get boring for the active child to watch.

"I'm going to see if I can help Angela." he announced hopping off the stool.

"Tell her I said hi." Hodgens replied not looking up, as the eleven year old ran off, he smiled fondly to his self settling down to work undisturbed.

**Ok splitting the pilot episode into two ****half's just because. the story came along from watching Bone's and reading Ninjago fanfics and the cute idea of Lloyd being raised by someone other then Garmadon (if he acctually raised him...I mean cannon just says he dropped Lloyd off at the school for bad boys, not what age or what happened to his mother) so in this story Temperance had a sister as well as her brother and after her sister died Garmadon gave Lloyd to her along with a letter explaining it and giving her guardianship of Lloyd. Lloyd know's fully well Garmadon gave him up for a good reason and although he accepts he's his father he doesn't accept him as a father figure.**

**You notice I keep pointing out Lloyds age, his age far as I can tell is never established only that he's a kid in my head he's nine tennish, and my Lloyd is a little older and as we get threw the different season's Lloyd will age and grow. I'm not sure exactly when Garmadon and the Ninja will make a apperance, maybe season three maybe later who knows.**

**anyway please review, if you do you'll get hugs from the adorable Lloyd X3 and who can resisit that! XD**


End file.
